earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Elvira
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Alpanu: 1951 BCE - 200 BCE Elvira was born in the Void. Occult scholars believe Elvira first came to Earth in 900 BCE. Originally, Elvira was known as Alpanu, an obscure deity even today little is known about except that she ran about naked except for a pair of sandals and a black cape. While an underworld deity, Alpanu was known more as a sex goddess with a jovial personality, who hung out with the Lasas, minor grave goddesses who were also groupie goddesses of Turan, the Etruscan goddess of love. Ataecina: 200 BCE- 19 BCE Elvira ended up among the Iberian pantheon from 200 BCE to 19 BCE. As to how, Elvira will only say that "things didn't work out in Tuscany." There she took on a new identity as Ataecina, another mysterious goddess most well-known for two things... being a fertility goddess and her hairstyle. As Ataecina, Elvira was incredibly popular despite her mystique; having shrines dedicated to her Merid and Caceres in Spain, as well as Mertola, Beja, Turobriga, and Elvas in Portugal. It seems that she took her new name: Elvira from the shrine in Elvas, a region she was quite fond off. Elvira: 19 BCE - 1981 CE When the Iberian peninsula was conquered by the Romans, Elvira was expecting to be welcomed back into the Etruscan pantheon, but found the Greek Gods sporting new names instead. Elvira tried to woo Hades only to crash and burn. She didn't expect Hades to have the essence of a Titan, nor was she thinking he would be truly dedicated to his wife, having experienced the behavior of Hades' brothers. Still, Elvira stuck around as a Stygian goddess, learning esoteric rituals and dark magics. When the Olympians decided to bail on Earth, Elvira saw an opportunity. Elvira stuck around on Earth and assumed the identity of Melinoe, Greek goddess of nightmares. As Melinoe, Elvira made her way to the many remaining pantheons, enjoying their hospitality as an honored guest and entertaining them with colorful stories. Many gods suggested she should go to the Dreaming as it was always looking for stories and storytellers. Eventually, Elvira ended up going to the Dreaming and went to audition at Ghost Castle. Only too late did Elvira realize that Dream of the Endless was also Morpheus, Greek God of Sleep. Dream outed her as a liar and dismissed her from his domain. Elvira: 1981 - Present Somehow, Elvira ended up in Los Angeles as a hostess for a horror series on a local television network. Elvira's wit, charm, and her huge... ratings led to her becoming incredibly popular and more powerful than ever once her program was picked up for syndication. When the Manhattaning hit, Elvira was partying at Lux. With LA gone and with it all her stuff, Elvira didn't know what to do. The club's owner, Lucifer Morningstar, hired her as an entertainer, hostess, and bartender. In 2007, Dream of the Endless stopped by the Oblivion Bar where Lucifer convinced the Endless to give Elvira another shot. Dream agreed, taking Elvira back with him to the Dreaming and giving her the Sinister House, complete with her favorite antique sofa with red upholstery. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Elvira's more than just shock and schlock. She's a campy dreamer and never afraid to tell people exactly what she thinks. Elvira has a biting humor laced with puns about sex and horror (or horrible sex). That's another thing to expect with Elvira. She's always making jokes, even when it's inappropriate to do so. Threat Assessment Resources * Elder Daimon Physiology: Elvira may be a spirit born in the Void, grown powerful through a number of arcane pacts, esoteric study, and somewhat recently: fame. Her physiology makes her beyond human and fluctuates in power based upon the devotion of her cult following. ** Cosmic Awareness: Elvira has an innate understanding of the universe that transcends the capabilities of mortals. ** Immortality: Elvira does not age or fall ill. ** Magic: Elvira is a gifted manipulator of essence. She has become profoundly skilled at clairvoyancy, aura reading, alchemy, and the use of theatrical sorcery to give her environment the right ambiance. In a pinch, she can utilize her impressive spell-work. ** Synchronicity Wave Travelling: A mysterious aura of bad luck follows Elvira. She's not bad luck, but those who cross her usually regret it. ** Trickster: Elvira does not seem to be affected by the same Ancient Rules which govern other Daimon. This may be due to some eldritch pact but according to her, she "was made to break the rules". * Eldritch Endowment: This ability may be Elvira's biggest asset... well, assets. Elvira claims her bosom possesses infinite power. Exactly what that meets is unknown. Some claim Elvira's bosom is said to have the power to coerce people to get whatever she so desires but that seems to be a little simple for something of 'infinite power'. Elvira often refers to this power as "Fan Service" or her "Haunted Hills". ** Enhanced Strength: Elvira is much stronger than she looks. She can snap a steel chain with her bosom with little effort. ** Hypnosis: Elvira can supposedly put others in a suggestive trance with her breasts. This effect may have a delayed effect with certain prudish types... but not always. Often times, such prudes are the ones most swayed by the effects. ** Social Magnetism: Elvira claims that the mere sight of her cleavage can attract others, even if they can't justify it. Supposedly she uses this to distract enemies in combat and make "fast friends". Yeah... it definitely turns some heads, though. * Viginti Topaz Dreamstone: Incorporated into her ring, this Dreamstone gives Elvira great power over the Dreaming and even reality itself, improving her magic. Weaknesses * Magic: Elvira is affected by potent arcane forces. * Adamant: Elvira is also vulnerable to Adamant weapons. * Driving: Elvira hasn't got the hang of driving her all-black classic convertible and doesn't understand most traffic laws. Good news is that despite being pulled over plenty of times, she's never once got a ticket. * Attention: Elvira is definitely not one for stealth or discretion. She can never stop making jokes and she'll definitely stand out in a crowd. * Political Views: Elvira is vocally anti-conservative, rolling her eyes in disgust whenever rules or morality are mentioned. * Jokes: Elvira cannot resist a good pun or a trashy joke. * Lust: If she has a good chance to flirt with a good looking guy, you can bet Elvira's going to be all over it... or him.Network Files: Elvira Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * Elvira has a Threat Assessment ranking of 62, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark is a character created by Cassandra Peterson. This character briefly took over House of Mystery in Elvira's House of Mystery. There are various nods in the file to the character: ** Birth date - birth date of Cassandra Peterson. ** Elvira's "assets" - running gag of catchphrases referring to her breasts. ** "Haunted Hills" - Elvira's Haunted Hills movie. ** Elvira braking chains with her bosom - Elvira, Mistress of the Dark movie. ** 1981 - Elvira's Movie Macabre begins airing. Links and References * Appearances of Elvira * Character Gallery: Elvira Category:Characters Category:Immortality Category:Daimon Category:Magic Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Occultism Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Single Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:High Threat